Being With You
by Peacemaker01
Summary: Sequal to Mission to the Land of Lightning. Hinata and Naruto have returned from their mission, but what will everyone else think about their new and delicate relationship.
1. Chapter 1: Return to the Leaf

Peacemaker01: Alright people, I hope you are ready for this. The story you are about to read is the sequel of Mission to the Land of Lightning. Naruto and Hinata have returned from their mission, but what will everybody say about their new and delicate relationship? (I might change the title later, but let's see how it goes...)

Being With You

Chapter 1 Return to the Leaf

Naruto and Hinata had just walked in through the village gates and were still holding hands together. As they walked in, Izumo and kotetsu, the guards to the gate leading in and out of the village, watched in amazement at the sight of Naruto Uzumaki, the number-one-hyper-active-nuckle-headed ninja, and Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, hand in hand.

"D-Did you see that!" asked Izumo to Kotetsu. Kotetsu nodded as he watched Naruto and Hinata walk off towards the village, still shocked that they looked like they were together.

"I sure did. That's a surprise for sure." said Kotetsu. They both sat down and continued their job together, wondering what had happened over their mission. I mean after all, they were teenagers...

Naruto looked at Hinata with a smile as he looked all around them, seeming unsure if they should really be walking through the village like this... as a couple. She was happier than she had ever been before, but she still was worried about what other people would think. Naruto nudged her a bit as she looked at him as he winked at her.

"Don't worry Hinata! Just ignore these guys. I'm right here with you all the way." said Naruto. Hinata blushed heavily and smiled as she grabbed onto Naruto's entire arm and pressing it close to her chest, making Naruto feel... uncomfortable.

"Thanks Naruto." she said. Naruto nodded and smiled at her. He then looked ahead and noticed that they were close to the front door to the Hokage's Tower. They stopped for a second as Naruto held her hands and looked at her fully.

"Look Hinata, how about this: I'll go and report in to Grandma Tsunade and then we can meet up later. Say around, maybe seven, at my house? I know this place we can go to to eat tonight... unless, you don't want to, I-" said Naruto. Hinata dove into Naruto and gave him a big hug, stopping his sentence.

"I would love to! That sounds great!" she said. Naruto nodded and hugged Hinata back. Hinata let go and started to head toward her home down one way from the Hokage Tower. Naruto turned to enter to go and report to Grandma Tsunade about their mission. He entered through the front doors and continued up the rounded hallway to the top level where Tsunade stayed in her office all day doing paper work. When Naruto knocked on the door, Tsunade grunted and then gave him the word to enter inside.

"Mission Accomplished Grandma!" said Naruto throwing up a thumbs up at her. She looked at Naruto and seemed surprised at his appearance in her room.

"Oh, Naruto! Good to see you back." said Tsunade. Naruto nodded and brought some money out of his backpack and handed to it Tsunade.

"This is the payment fee that the Village Hidden in the Clouds owed us. Plus a little extra for doing such a great job." said Naruto whiping his nose with his index finger acting proud of himself. Tsunade looked at the money herself and was surprised about how much they paid him.

"Good then. Great job, Naruto." said Tsunade. Naruto nodded and began to explain things to Tsunade about his mission...

Hinata entered into her house and was greeted by her father and her younger sister, Hanabi. Hinata looked down at her feet, not exactly thrilled to have returned from her mission and back to her house. Haishi, Hinata's father came up to Hinata and put his hand behind his back and intertwined his fingers with eachother.

"How was your mission?" asked Haishi. Hinata nodded and looked past him towards the end of the hallway where her room was.

"It was fine. Naruto and I completed it without much of a struggle." said Hinata. Haishi looked at her with a hint of annoyance.

"Naruto?" asked Haishi sounding displeased. Hinata looked away from Haishi more than she already had. "Hinata, I told you to stay away from that boy. He's dangerous." he said sounding strict. Hinata nodded and walked to her room only glancing at Hanabi who was almost glaring at Hinata. Hinata entered her room and sat down on her bed as she let down her bag on the floor.

"Naruto is not dangerous." said Hinata. She smiled and thought about the always smiling face of Naruto and she blushed lightly. She couldn't wait to see him later on that day and headed to her wardrobe. "I have to find something nice for tonight." said Hinata as she began to pick out clothes from her wardrobe and started to decide which would be best.

"What!" yelled Tsunade at Naruto. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little embaressed. "You and Hinata are a "what" now!" she continued to yell.

"A couple." said Naruto proudly. Tsunade broke the pen that was in her hand at the time and reached over her desk to grab Naruto by the collar and shake him wildly.

"I send you on missions so that you can help the village earn more income and to hone your skills as a ninja! Not so that you can have some alone time with a pretty young woman and take advantage of the situation!" yelled Tsunade. She let go of Naruto's collar and allowed him to recover and breath again from her monsterous strength.

"I-I'm sorry! I try and share my happiness with people about how Hinata and I are together now, and I get beat up for it!" yelled Naruto at Tsunade as he continued to hold a hand to his throat to make sure it wasn't broken or anything. Tsunade let out a sigh and sat back down in her desk.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you so roughly." said Tsunade. Naruto nodded and looked at Tsunade as happy as can be. Still though, there was a question floating in the back of her head. "So, Naruto." said Tsunade.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How long have you and Hinata been together?" asked Tsunade. Naruto thought about it for a second and then answered.

"About two, maybe three days." said Naruto. Tsunade glared at him and crossed her arms as she looked at Naruto.

"So... in that time... did you and Hinata... "do" anything?" she asked with her voice as sharp and cold as ice. Naruto didn't understand what she meant at first, but after a moment of thinking about it, Naruto caught her drift as his faced turned red with complete embaressment.

"N-No! I-I would never! I haven't e-even thought about "that"!" yelled Naruto at Tsunade. Tsunade's anger began to grow larger and larger as Naruto could feel the very life slip out of him from her staring.

"Are you sure? I'm a medical ninja after all, so I can find out as soon as I call in Hinata." said Tsunade. Naruto shrank even more as Tsunade's suspicion began to overpower him.

"I haven't done anything! I swear!" yelled Naruto. In an instant, Tsunade and Naruto returned back to normal.

"Okay then, I believe you." said Tsunade. Naruto nodded and let out a sigh of relief. That was the most unplesant conversation he ever had with anybody.

"Thanks." said Naruto as he began to leave. "I have to go right now though, so I'll see ya later Granny." said Naruto and turned to walk back out of the door. Tsunade let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. She knew that durring the years that Naruto was away, he was with the biggest pervert that Tsunade ever knew. In all that time, Naruto could have picked up a few "tips" from him, which would make him a threat to Hinata. It was a good thing though that Naruto was trustworthy. As Naruto walked out of the Hokage Tower, he ran into Kakashi as he was walking and reading his new "Make-Out Paradise" volume. Kakashi glanced up at Naruto as he approached and put his book away in his back pocket.

"Hey Naruto. How was your mission?" asked Kakashi. Naruto looked at Kakashi and gave him a smile with a thumbs up too. "It went great! Actually, can we talk, y'know, in private?" asked Naruto. Kakashi looked at him with a look of surprise as he nodded. "Sure, why not? I got some time to spare." said Kakashi. He followed Naruto to where it would be private enough for them to talk. When they found a place behind a building further out in the village, Naruto began speaking.

"I see." said Kakashi. Naruto nodded and waited for his approval. "So while you were on your mission with Hinata, you and her became a couple, huh?" asked Kakashi. Naruto nodded. Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled (though he could never really tell because of Kakashi constantly wearing a mask. T.T). "Good job Naruto. You chose quite a pretty young lady to be your first girlfriend." said Kakashi. Naruto smiled big and nodded.

"Thanks!" he said. "Hinata and I are meeting up later, and I told her we were going out tonight. I want to at least look good for her, but I don't have a whole lot of other clothes..." said Naruto.

"Okay..." said Kakashi.

"So I was sondering... I don't know much about what to actually do on a date, and I'm not sure what clothes I should buy so that I could look good for her either. If you can, will you help me out here?" asked Naruto. Kakashi was shocked at the request as he scratched his chin.

"Why me, though?" asked Kakashi.

"You're a cool guy, so have to have been at least on one date before. I was sure that you would have more experience than I do, so I thought you could help." said Naruto. Kakashi nodded his head and smiled.

"Well, you're right about that. Okay, I'll help you out." said Kakashi. Naruto jumped and the air while at the same time launching a fist upward and smiled.

"Yeah! Thanks Kakashi Sensei!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi sighed and started to walk away.

"First thing's first, Naruto. We need to go get you something to whear..." said Kakashi as he and Naruto headed down the main market street. As they continued to the store where Naruto could buy a suit, Kakashi explained the basic procedure to any date. You have to always be polite, always have something to talk about, and make sure to listen to what your date has to say. Respect her space, while at the same time, not acting distant. And most importantly, follow most of these steps while at the same time being yourself. Naruto understood most of it and nodded as Kakashi explained things more and more. At the end of the day, Naruto had arrived at his house and Kakashi followed him inside.

"Thanks a lot for your help today, Kakashi Sensei! I learned a lot!" said Naruto as he took his clothes that he just bought and put them on his bed in his room.

"Sure. Just make sure to not mess it up for yourself." said Kakashi with a bit of humor in his voice. Naruto nodded and shook Kakashi's hand.

"Don't worry, I won't." said Naruto. Kakashi nodded and left Naruto's house, heading back outside to read his book. Naruto looked at the suit that he bought and smiled at it. This was going to be perfect. Naruto would be extremely sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2: Date Night

Chapter 2

Hinata finished putting on her dress for the night and finished combing her hair as she faced the mirror on her dresser in her room. She was anxious for the night to begin and was blushing as she thought about Naruto in a suit. As she was lost in the thought, there was a knock at her door and Hinata set down her comb so that she could answer it. To her surprise and dismay, it was her cousin Neji with his arms crossed as he saw Hinata in her dress.

"So, are you going somewhere tonight, Hinata?" asked Neji. Hinata could feel her blood run cold as she knew Neji wasn't going to let her leave so easily.

"N-Neji!" she said in surprise. Neji smiled and walked into her room and closed the door behind him so that they could talk in private. "I-I was j-just..." Hinata just couldn't say it. She knew how Neji would react.

"Why not just tell me the truth, Hinata?" asked Neji. Hinata looked at him confused by what he meant.

"What?" said Hinata. Neji took one of her hands and insisted. "You're going out to see Naruto, aren't you?" Neji accused. Hinata gasped as she thought that no one knew about their relationship.

"W-What! N-Never! I-I know you and father don't approve of him so I-"

"Your father doesn't approve. I didn't say that I didn't." said Neji. There was a silence in the room as Hinata heard him speak.

"What?" said Hinata. Neji nodded and smiled. Hinata looked away, blushed, and then nodded in agreement.

"That's great, Hinata. I'm happy for you." said Neji being genuanly kind and with a smile. Hinata smiled back and gave Neji a hug.

"Y-You won't tell father about this... will you?" asked Hinata. Neji shook his head.

"Of course not. I know how much Naruto means to you, and that you really care about him. I promise to keep this our little secret." said Neji. Hinata's face lit up with joy immediately and she sqweezed Neji tight in a hug.

"Oh, thank you Neji!" she said. She let go of him, grabbed a few things and started to leave for the door.

"Hinata." said Neji. Before leaving, Hinata turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you... being safe?" asked Neji. Hinata didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Neji crossed his arms again and frowned as he thought about Naruto.

"Naruto was gone from the village for three years alone with that Jaraiya man. I assume you know what kind of person Jaraiya is?" asked Neji. Hinata nodded and then her face grew bright red with shock as she realized what he was talking about.

"Ne-Ne-Ne-Neji! H-How could you even th-think about that! N-Naruto would never..." said Hinata. Neji stood up and walked over to her.

"Listen, for all I know, Naruto could have picked up a few "tricks" from Jaraiya while they were gone. I just want to make sure that he doesn't try anything." said Neji. Hinata almost screamed as she listened to Neji talk.

"Look, N-Naruto and I have been together for only a few days. Please don't say things like that..." said Hinata blushing heavily. Now she was going to be thinking about it all night. She just hoped it wouldn't ruin the evening. Neji nodded and backed off a bit.

"I'll tell Haishi that you went out to do some late night training. I'll help you get back in without him seeing." said Neji. Hinata nodded and gave him another huge hug.

"Thank you, Neji. Really." she said. With that, she left the house and headed over to Naruto's appartment.

Naruto struggled with his tie to try and put it on the correct way. Hinata was going to be at his house at any minute, and he still looked like a piece of trash! (overexagerated)

"Aw damn it! How do you even put this thing on anyway!" yelled Naruto out of frustration. As he continued to fiddle with it, Naruto's doorbell rang. He sighed and went to answer it and was nearly blown away. Hinata stood at his doorway in a stunningly beautiful, white, sleevless dress. It was just long enough to where the skirt part reached three-fourth's down her thighs. She was whearing black opentoed sandles (Tsunade's sandles, sort of :/) and was also whearing her hair in a fancy ponytail. Her face was lightly covered with make-up and was whearing something on her lips. Lips. That was what caught Naruto's eye the most. He was struck dumb as Hinata giggled and smiled at Naruto.

"Hey." she said with a glimmer in her eye.

"W-Woah..." was all Naruto could say. Compared to her, Naruto felt like he was way out of her league. Hinata gave a small laugh again and came into Naruto's appartment and brought him close to her.

"You're tie is messed up. Here, let me help." she said. Naruto blushed as Hinata's body pressed against his as she reached up to fix his tie. When it was finished, Naruto looked in a mirror and was dumbfounded.

"Oh, so that's how it goes..." he said. Hinata smiled and grabbed onto Naruto's arm. Hinata was almost speachless herself. Naruto looked slightly a bit taller in a suit than in his normal clothes. He looked really good in it.

"So are you ready to go?" asked Hinata. Naruto nodded and headed out of his house and started to walk in the late night streets to go to where he had planned.

"Where are we going?" asked Hinata. Naruto winked at her, making her heart jump.

"It's a surprise, so you'll just have to wait and see." said Naruto. Hinata was a little worried at first that they were just going to Ichiraku Ramen shop, but was thoroughly impressed that Naruto had chosen one of the most exensive places to eat in the Hidden Leaf Village called, Yukoni Resutouran. Even better, Naruto had already made reservations that night and was ready to pay for everything himself. As they sat down inside the restraunt, Naruto remembered most of the table manners that Kakashi taught him and was sure to be a gentlemen and pull out Hinata's chair so that she could sit down when they got their seats. Naruto was nervous most of the night, but Naruto remembered what Kakashi said: just be yourself. With that in mind, Naruto did his best to try and make Hinata laugh and tell her all about what happened on his journey away from home. He spoke a lot about how he was training most of the time, but was also able to see lots of different things while he was gone.

Hinata was glad that he was working so hard. She talked about how she trained with Neji everyday while he was gone and was able to become a much better ninja with Neji there to support her. She learned lots of things from Neji, and while she was on missions, she was able to hone her skills even more than when she was training. She had decided to change a little and grew her hair out, hoping that would help her come out of her shell a little bit. She also talked about how her family was a lot more stable now and they were all closer than they had been in a long time. Her father though, was still as strict and cold as he had ever been, and she was sad that there was almost no way to change that. Naruto could only understand all too well how she was feeling. The feeling of being rejected and looked down upon. Naruto assured her however, that they would always be there to lift eachother's spirits. So far, the entire night was going perfectly well. As they had finished eating for the night, Naruto and Hinata went to go and talk some more around the village. As they were talking, Hinata decided that it was time.

"Naruto?" said Hinata. Naruto looked down at her with a blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah?" Hinata looked down and sighed.

"I... M-My father doesn't like you..." she said. Naruto looked down at the ground as they walked and nodded.

"Is that so..." said Naruto. There was a silence between them. "Well, I had a feeling that he would." Hinata looked at him. "A lot of people that fought the fox about sixteen years ago don't like me at all, which is a good majority of the people in this village."

"But that's not fair! They don't even know you!" said Hinata insistantly. Naruto stopped walking and took both of Hinata's hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah, it's not. But you know what?" asked Naruto. Hinata waited for his answer. "I don't care about them. Not anymore."

"You don't?" she said. Naruto shook his head and grabbed onto her hands a little tighter.

"Not at all. I was about to give up the second I failed the graduation exam back at the academy for the third time. But then, Iruka Sensei showed me that he actually cared about me, and from there, I had Kakashi sensei, Sakura and..." Naruto couldn't say Saskuke's name. It was too painful. "After I had them, I started to make friends everywhere I went. I realized further down the road, that as long as I have my friends, I can always be happy. I love my friends like they are my family, and I would do anything to protect them." said Naruto. Hinata looked at him in wonder.

"Really?" asked Hinata. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. But most importantly, I have you. The one person who has always been so kind to me and always supported me... and always cared about me the most, was you. I didn't really acknowledge it until we went on that mission together, and then I really began to see you." said Naruto. Hinata could feel tears in her eyes as Naruto said these kind words. She hugged him tightly and nearly burried her face in Naruto's chest and neck.

"Thank you... Naruto." said Hinata. Naruto nodded and rubbed her back as they were stuck in their embrace.

"That's why Hinata, I'm not gonna worry about your dad. If he doesn't like me, then fine. All I care about is if you still like me." said Naruto. Hinata nodded.

"I do. I will." she said. Naruto smiled and held her close to him. He was the luckiest guy on the planet to have someone so kind to him. After their little "dramatic conversation", Naruto took Hinata back to her home where they could say their goodbyes to eachother.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded and blushed.

"Of course you will. And thank you, Naruto. Tonight was a lot of fun." she said. Naruto grabbed one of Hinata's hands and lightly kissed it, leaving Hinata's face completely red from the intimate contact.

"I'm glad you thought so. And thank you Hinata, for being with me." said Naruto. Hinata nodded and withdrew her hand. She reached and gave Naruto another tight hug, accidentally pressing her body against him. With the final hug, Naruto and Hinata parted ways. As Hinata entered into her house, Neji was there to greet her, seeming sad.

"Neji! It was great! I had a lot of fun!" she said. Neji looked at her with a pained face and then looked down at the floor. "Neji? What's wrong?" asked Hinata. Haishi came out from a room leading into the hallway with a face of fury. As Hinata saw this face, she looked at Neji, knowing what had happened.

"I'm so... so sorry Hinata..." said Neji.

"W-Why! You promised you wouldn't tell!" yelled Hinata. Haishi stepped closer to her and shook his head. "He didn't tell me willingly, Hinata. I had to force it out of him when he wouldn't say where you were. And he tried to lie to me too." said Haishi. He used his Byankugan at Neji, making Neji feel fear beyond understanding. "So I had to use my Byankugan to force him to tell the truth." he said. Haishi walked closer to Hinata with those same cold eyes, and slapped Hinata across the face. She fell down on the floor by the door, shocked that her father had struck her. "You shouldn't have lied to me Hinata. I forbid you to ever see or speak to or about Naruto Uzumaki ever again. If you do, the consequences will be most costly."


	3. Chapter 3: Haishi's Influence

Chapter 3

Naruto threw a kunai at Lee as Lee dodged it and used his speed to get up close and personal with him. In a single second, Naruto began to block and exchange rapid blows with Lee as they were caught in a moment of true speed and power. Lee was tossed away in the air as he flipped backwards multiple times and landed solidly on the ground.

"Whew! You're a lot better at taijutsu now, huh Naruto?" said Lee with a determined fire in his eyes. Naruto nodded back at him with eyes of a similar look.

"You think I wouldn't be working on it while I was away! C'mon, give me a break." said Naruto. They continued fighting as Naruto raced forward while making two shadow clones appear next to him to help aid him in his assult. Lee smirked that Naruto was going to get a little more difficult now, so Lee decided to step it up a little more too. One of the Narutos jumped up while the other two moved under him while he was in the air. The two on the ground were trading fists and feet with Lee as the Naruto that was in the air was coming down with an aireal kick. In a moment of despiration, Lee opened one of his chakra gates, and did a Leaf Hurricane technique. With that final attack, the original Naruto along with his clones were blown away. Naruto got up from off hte ground where he fell, and looked at Lee annoyed. "Damn, I actually thought that I could beat you now without going all out." said Naruto. Lee was still catching his breath from his attack and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"You kidding? I would never loose to you like that! In truth though, I hardly even need to use the first gate anymore, so I'm glad that you were strong enough so that I could at least use one of my gates. You're really great Naruto!" said Lee giving a shine of his teeth and a large thumbs up. Naruto did the same thing as Lee as they both laughed at the battle they were having. After the laughing stopped, Naruto noticed Neji walking towards them from the top of the hill around the training grounds. Naruto stood up as Neji approached and Lee waved at his team mate as he came to greet them.

"Hey Naruto, Lee. Training hard?" asked Neji. Lee and Naruto both nodded and smiled at eachother.

"You know it!" they both said. Neji nodded a bit and then looked to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, can I talk to you for a second? It's important." he said. Naruto nodded as Nej looked at Lee. "Sorry Lee, but this is kinda private. You mind?" asked Neji. Without any kind of resistance, Lee stepped far enough away to the point to where Naruto and Neji could talk without anyone else hearing what they had to say.

"What's up Neji? It's not like you to have a private conversation like this." asked Naruto. Neji looked around them and then began to speak.

"Something terrible has happened to Hinata." said Neji. Naruto felt his heart sink as the words "terrible" and "Hinata" reached his ears.

"What! What do you mean!" said Naruto sounding worried. Neji began to explain.

"Haishi, Hinata's father, found out about the relationship between you and Hinata. As a result, he has forbid Hinata to see you or talk to you. Hinata hasn't even left the house all day because she is so depressed." said Neji. Naruto clenched his fist.

"Damn it!" he said. "What should I do?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know anything about relationships." said Neji. As he started to walk away. Naruto thought on his own for a second.

_"Relationships huh? Then maybe Sakura might know something."_ thought Naruto. Lee approached Naruto, seeming concerned for the look of dismay on Naruto's face.

"What is it, Naruto? You do not look well." said Lee. Naruto nodded to himself and looked at Lee.

"Sorry Lee, but I have to go. I got something I need to do. We'll finish training later, okay? I promise!" said Naruto. Lee waved goodbye as Naruto had already taken off towards the village to go see Sakura. It didn't take long to find Sakura at a clothes store where she was buying a cute pink shirt. Sakura had just gotten out of the check out line, when Naruto showed up looking worried and furious at the same time.

"Naruto? What's wrong!" asked Sakura. Naruto came over to her immediately and spoke sharply.

"Look Sakura, I really need your help with something. Can we talk? Y'know, in private?" asked Naruto. Sakura looked at him blankly and nodded slowly. Naruto took her free hand and dragged her to a nearby bench where they could talk in private.

"What's wrong Naruto? You seem distressed." said Sakura. Naruto began to speak.

"The thing is Sakura, I'm in a relationship with Hinata right now." said Naruto.

"What! How! When!" asked Sakura. So Naruto began to explain how he and Hinata fell for eachother over their last mission, and started going out before they returned. Ever since up until this point, Naruto and Hinata have had no problems with their relationship.

"Right now though, Hinata is in trouble with her dad, and is forbidden to see me or talk to me at all. What should I do?" asked Naruto. Sakura was surprised with the sudden request for help.

"So Haishi Hyuga is against your relationship with Hinata? If that's the case there isn't much I can tell you. Haishi is a man of power and is very protective over Hinata and Hanabi. If he thinks that there is something that can endanger them, then he will do whatever it takes to protect them." said Sakura. Naruto sighed, feeling completely hopeless.

"Then, there's nothing I can do?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't say that. The only thing that you could try is going to Haishi and talk about it with him. If you sell your case well, then he might allow you to see Hinata." said Sakura.

"Really? Okay, thanks! I'll give it a shot." said Naruto. He was about to leave when Sakura stopped him.

"Just out of curiousity, you... haven't done anything to Hinata. Have you? " asked Sakura giving him a death glare. Naruto could feel shivers run down his spine as Sakura interogated him just like Tsunade had doen before.

"N-No no! W-We haven't even kissed yet so..." said Naruto as Sakura jumped in.

"You guys haven't even kissed yet!" said Sakura. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"Look, Hinata wants to take things slow. After all, she's my first girlfriend; just like I'm her first boyfriend." said Naruto. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and then a small laugh.

"I was joking. That's sweet of you guys, Naruto. You just better not take advantage of her!" she said. Naruto sighed and ignored the comment as he began to leave.

"Thanks again, Sakura. you're a big help." He said as he ran off to go to the Hyuga Estate.

Naruto knocked on the front door of Hinata's house and was greeted by Neji with Hanabi in front of him. Naruto looked at Hanabi and realized just how much she looked like Hinata. Naruto looked at Neji and gave him a nod.

"What are you doing here? I told you to that Haishi has-" said Neji.

"I'm not here to see Hinata. I'm here to talk to her dad." said Naruto. Neji looked at him like he was stupid.

"Are you insane! Haishi won't want to see you!" said Neji insisting.

"Why not? I would like to speak with the beast of the leaf village." said a deep voice. From behind Neji and Hanabi came the tall looming figure of Haishi Hyuga. Naruto looked up at him and gulped.

"S-So you're Haishi Hyuga huh? Y-You're taller than I thought..." said Naruto sounding unsure of his appearance at this house. Haishi gave him a smirk with eyes filled with disgust.

"Neji, it's not good to keep a guest waiting outside. Let him step in so that we can have a chat." said Haishi sharply. Naruto entered inside of the Hyuga House and was intimidated by everything on the inside, esspecially Haishi himself. Naruto followed Haishi into the living room as they ended up standing face to face with eachother in the center of the room.

"So, you have come to see me." said Haishi almost like a question. Naruto remained silent and only nodded his head. "And it's about me letting you date Hinata." he finished.

"Yeah." said Naruto glaring back at Haishi, unwilling to give in to his intimidation. Haishi shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Now why did you think that I would allow that?" asked Haishi. Naruto had to choose his words carefully.

"Because I care about Hinata a lot, and I am always my happiest whenever she was around. Hinata, she was also her happiest when she was with me." said Naruto. Haishi listened to him.

"That still doesn't convince me. For all I know, you could be just some pervert waiting to take advantage of my daughter. Not to mention the fowl monster that is your very own flesh and blood." said Haishi. Naruto could feel his anger begin to rise.

"I'm nothing like the fox. I would never hurt Hinata under any circumstances." said Naruto. Haishi thought of another way to come back at him.

"Think about what would happen if Hinata was with you, and everyone started to hate her as well? Hate her for being with a monster like you." said Haishi. Naruto hadn't thought about that. "Every second that Hinata spends with you, it becomes more and more dangerous for her. She is a fragile young woman and if she fell victum to other people's hate because of you, don't you think that would be a little selfish?" asked Haishi. Naruto looked down at his feet, knowing it to be true.

"Hinata wouldn't... She..." Naruto didn't know how to respond. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Hinata at all, even if it meant being hated by others.

"You know that she would. She is far too important to waste on a pieace of trash like you. After all, her blood and chakra are pure. Your's is tainted with the will and chakra of the Nine-tailed Fox. You would only make things worse for her." said Haishi. Naruto began to think that maybe all this time, he was wrong. Hinata was the most important thing in the entire world to him. If she ended up frustrated with being hated by other people in the village, then he couldn't help but not be with her. Naruto had to think, if he was really going to end up making Hinata unhappy in the future instead of being happy to be with him.

"I... I..." said Naruto. Haishi came over and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I hate you, Naruto Uzumaki. Every single thing about you. Cocky, stupid, you're only talk when it comes to training. As far as my daughter is concerned however, I love her. So, because she has feelings for you, I'm going to give you one chance to walk away with out having to suffer at all. You must never speak to her again and you must never see her again." said Haishi strictly. Naruto looked down at his feet and started to walk away, past Neji and Hanabi, and straight to the door. Just before leaving, he took one step back and looked behind him to see Hinata just coming down from the stairs and looking at him with surprise and a blushing smile on her face.

Naruto looked away. He couldn't bare to look at the face of the person he cared most about knowing that it was going to be the last time he was going to see that face. He left through the door and shut it behind him, leaving Hinata standing there without a gesture at all. Hinata went back up to her room and closed the door while crying as she headed for her bed. She knew that when Naruto didn't say or do anything when he saw her, that it meant goodbye. Haishi looked away from Neji and Hanabi and faced one of the windows leading to the outside.

"Neji, Hanabi, leave me for a second or two. I need to have a moment alone." said Haishi. Neji and Hanabi left, but Neji snuck a peek at Haishi as he watched him deactivate his Byakugan. Neji left and then headed to his room as he thought about the sad reality of Naruto no longer being with Hinata. As Neji reached his room, Neji thought of something.

_"Wait a second."_ thought Neji._ "Why did Haishi use his Byakugan on Naruto while he was speaking with him? I hardly even remembered Haishi activating it in the first place_." Neji sat down and started to think. After moments of thinking, Neji had realized what Haishi had done. _"Oh no! I can't believe that Haishi would use "that" technique! I've got to worn Naruto!"_ thought Neji. He went downstairs and headed out the door at full speed without Haishi even knowing. Back in the living room however, Haishi gripped his forehead tightly, trying to ease the pain.

_"What is it about that boy?"_ thought Haishi. _"When I used my Byakugan, I thought that I could control him easily. But no, he has something greater. A will that surpasses most people. I can't control him like I can most others."_ Haishi thought as he removed his hand. _"He really is... something else..."_


	4. Chapter 4: Together

Chapter 4

Neji ran desperately through the streets, searching for where Naruto had gone. He, of course, checked Ichiraku Ramen first, then went to the training grounds where he met up with Lee who was doing vertical push-ups. Neji approached him as he was breathing heavily.

"Lee! Have you seen Naruto!" asked Neji urgently. Lee stopped his push-ups and stood back up on his feet, whiping his forehead.

"Nope. What's wrong Neji? You seem upset." said Lee. Neji turned around quickly and clenched his fist.

"Never mind me! I've got to find Naruto!" said Neji. Lee seemed confused about why Neji was looking for Naruto, but decided that it wasn't his business and went back to doing push-ups. After searching around the village for Naruto, someone pointed out to him where Naruto lived, and after following their directions, Neji arrived at Naruto's house.

Naruto looked up at the moon in the night sky inside his bedroom and sighed. Was he really such a danger to everybody? What if it wasn't just Hinata? Sakura? Kakashi? Iruka? Naruto had so many people that he cared about, and he couldn't bare to think of hurting them just by being who he was. Naruto looked down in his hand and gripped a kunai tightly as he lifted it to his neck. The world would just be better without him. If he left, then the Nine-tailed Fox would no longer exist and everyone in the village could live happier and easier without the fear of the Seal on Naruto's stomachd breaking. Naruto had made his decision. Naruto was going to kill himself, to put an end to this meaningless worry. He counted to three in his head. One-two-thr-.

"No Naruto!" yelled Neji as he burst in through the front door of Naruto's apartment with his Byakugan activated. Naruto stopped his kunai right before he was about to strike and looked at Neji, seeming confused.

"Oh, Neji. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto. Neji came over to Naruto quickly and looked at him in the eye.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Naruto!" asked Neji. Naruto looked at the knife in his hand as his eyes showed no emotion except sadness.

"Haishi was right. I'm just a monster. I don't deserve to live." said Naruto. Neji's face turned angry as he slapped Naruto across the face. Naruto dropped his kunai and looked at Neji, completely stunned.

"Naruto, if you do that, think about what Hinata would do without you. She would cry forever, and I can't have you making my dear cousin cry." said Neji. Naruto looked down again and clenched a fist.

"Neji, I'm doing Hinata a favor. If I hurt her at all, because I'm some kind of monster, I don't know how I could live with myself." said Naruto. Neji's face continued to remain angry.

"If Hinata cared about something like that at all, she wouldn't have even been with you in the first place!" yelled Neji. There was a deep silence in the room as Naruto thought about how to respond. Before he could though, Neji spoke again: "Hinata always admired you for being better than everyone else. Not by skill or physical features, but by heart. Hinata admired you for your courage, and your ability to never give up. You gave her hope to be able to change herself to become a splendid ninja, and a splendid young woman. If you end your own life now, think about what that would make Hinata think." said Neji. Naruto continued to sit in silence as Neji waited for him to respond.

"She... really looked up to me like that?" asked Naruto.

"Of course she did. With out you, I'm not sure what Hinata or a lot of other people would do. We have all been touched by you in a way that has made us better people and ninja, Naruto. Please, don't throw your life away in fear of hurting your friends. We all care about you, for being who you are." said Neji.

"And Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Her too. Esspecially her. She hasn't said it to you yet Naruto... but she really loves you! She would do anything to be with you, even defy her own father's wishes. That's why you can't just give up like this. If you really care for Hinata, then you will forget about what Haishi says and go see her!" said Neji. At that moment, Naruto could feel his head start to hurt as his heart began to beat a thousand times a second. A moment later, Naruto's eyes opened up and he looked to Neji, seeming confused.

"Wait... what just happened? And why are you in my house! Oh my gosh, what the hell did you do to my door!" yelled Naruto as he saw Neji in his apartment with his door busted open and down on the floor.

"Now now, I can explain." said Neji. Naruto calmed down and listened to Neji. "You may not know this, but you were under the influence of a very powerful genjutsu used only by the Hyuga Clan leader. You know how the Hyuga specialize in internal damage while in combat?" asked Neji. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that." said Naruto. Neji nodded and continued. "Well, Haishi uses this one special technique called

"Mind's Eye Monopolization Technique" or MEM Technique for short. Its a genjutsu that can only be used by someone who has the Byakugan and is a member of the main branch family. It can be used to control people by making them think a certain way or implanting a false memory in their mind. This memory or thought can be used mainly to control a person, or to make them commit suicide." said Neji.

"And I was caught in it? When?" asked Naruto. Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know it happened sometime durring your talk with Haishi. He said that you were a monster and that you could be a potential danger to Hinata." said Neji. Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the thought of Haishi and Byankugan staring him in Atthe face.

"How did I get out of it?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure how I got rid of the technique, but I was just trying to make you see reason by explaining how you would be hurting everybody by killing yourself instead of being alive. I also said that-"

"-That Hinata really loves me? I... I think I remember that part." said Naruto. Neji smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she does." said Neji. Naruto stood up from his bed and cracked his knuckles.

"Well then, I guess I better go and pay Hinata's dad a visit." said Naruto confidentally. Neji stopped him before he was able to leave the door.

"Wait a second Naruto! There are some things you should know!" said Neji as Naruto stopped in his tracks. "At night, the Hyuga Estate is heavily guarded by members of the Hyuga family. If you just march right up there, I have a feeling that Haishi will send the guards after you. Instead, why don't you use your head and sneak into the house like the ninja you are." said Neji. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, so where would be the best way to get inside without being noticed?" asked Naruto.

"On the east side of the estate, there are fewer guards that patrol their. If you're lucky, you can get in without any kind of trouble." said Neji.

"Okay, now is there a window or something?" asked Naruto. Neji thought about it and then nodded.

"Yeah, Hinata's room is on the east side of the building and when you get past the perimeter, you can get in via Hinata's window. Just hope that it isn't locked." said Neji. Naruto nodded and after grabbing a few supplies, along with his headband, Naruto left over the rooftops of the village toward Hinata's house. He moved, like a silent breeze into the night...

Naruto stood on a roof top thirty feet away from the Hyuga estate, looking around for any guards that were in sight. Only two guards and they were both at each end of the house. Naruto could make it easily. Gathering a small amount of chakra, Naruto jumped from the rooftop, over the perimeter of the outside gate, and landed next to a tree in the Hyuga estate. He looked around a little bit longer and then looked up to see Hinata's window. But when he looked up, Naruto's heart began to beat quicker than before. In Hinata's window, Hinata had her arms crossed as she leaned out of the window sill with her hair blowing gently in the night. Her eyes were filled with tears, as she thought about Naruto and where he was. She moved back into her room and was about to shut the window and lock it. Right before she did though, she heard a noise. She looked down and saw Naruto, magically appear before her.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto in a whisper voice. Hinata's face lit up immediately as she clasped her hands over her mouth to keep her from shouting his name. Tears started to fall from her eyes again as her face was red as a cherry.

"N-Naruto!" said Hinata in a similar voice. Hinata backed up to give him permission to enter into her room, and it was only a quick jump up to her window for him to get inside. Once inside, Hinata raced into Naruto's arms and squeezed him as tight as she could. Naruto's arms enveloped her similarly as he looked down at her. "I thought... th-that you didn't want to be w-with me anymore..." said Hinata. Naruto grabbed her hands instantly and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah... it was your father. He used his Byakugan on me and a genjutsu called MEM Technique. He... He was able to control me into thinking that you wouldn't want to be with me because of-" Hinata stopped him from going on any further with her lips on top of his. It was so sudden, Naruto hardly even knew what had happened to him. Hinata pressed her lips hard against Naruto's, making him respond. It was a sweet kiss, but filled with as much passion as Hinata could muster. When Hinata stopped, Naruto looked at her almost completely dazed by her beauty and powerful kiss.

"I-I don't know about you... but I've been wanting to do that ever since we got back from the village. And I... I will always be with you, no matter what happens!" said Hinata. Naruto was on the verge of tears himself as he pulled Hinata into a hug again, breathing in the scent of her shiny black hair.

"I promise, Hinata: I will never leave you." he said. Hinata moved her hand up to Naruto's cheek and pulled it close to her, allowing them to kiss again; both of them crying.

"Well isn't this a terrible sight." said Haishi. Hinata and Naruto could feel death in the air as Haishi saw them embraced in eachother's arms. "The beast of the hidden leaf village was supposed to have already died. I guess that my MEM Technique just didn't do the trick." Haishi stared at Naruto with an uncontrolable fury in his eyes. Hinata gathered her courage and tightly grabbed Naruto's hand as she faced her father.

"Father! I want to be with Naruto for as long as I can. No one has ever made me happier before, and no one has helped me more than Naruto has." said Hinata. Naruto nodded.

"That's right! I have never had anyone love me before, and to have someone as nice as Hinata with me, I'll do whatever I can to make her as happy as she has made me!" said Naruto. Haishi had had enough of this senseless preaching, and activated his Byakugan.

"I won't hear anymore of this! Naruto Uzumaki, you are no longer welcome here!" yelled Haishi as he gathered chakra into his palm and then sent it forward towards Naruto and blew him away through the wall and through the glass of Hinata's window and sent him flying fifty feet away from the Hyuga estate. After recovering from the attack, Naruto saw as Haishi ordered the guards that were with him at the time to take Hinata away and place her under house arrest. Knowing that there was nothing Naruto could do right now, he ran away from the scene, planning how he would get Hinata back.


	5. Chapter 5: Neji's Idea

Peacemaker01: Thanks guys for sticking with this! I'm sorry about the spelling errors before, but there shouldn't be any in this chapter (I think... hmmm...) Anyway, I'm reeeeeeeeeeeally sorry for not putting this up sooner, but I have been veeeeeeeeeeeeery bussy of late with school and lots of other things. Look, my point is, enjoy this chapter and have a greeeeeeeeeeeeat day! Love you guys! 3

Chapter 5: Neji's Idea

Naruto banged loudly on Sakura's front door, trying to wake her up so that she could answer. When she finally did, she looked at Naruto seeming worried.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" asked Sakura. Naruto moved in closer to her and spoke in a hushed tone.

"I really need your help Sakura. Could we talk inside?" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded and allowed him inside, where they both went to the living room to talk.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Sakura. Naruto began to explain.

"I went to talk to Hiashi like you said, but he used a genjutsu on me called the Hyuga's MEM technique to try and kill me. After I went home and was about to give in completely, Neji showed up at my house and stopped me from taking my own life. The genjutsu faded and then I went to go and see Hinata. But when I showed up again, Hiashi threw me out of his house… literally." said Naruto.

"I can't believe Hiashi would do this!" said Sakura.

"And that's not even the worst part of it. Hinata is also being kept under house arrest." said Naruto. Sakura nearly broke the table as she slammed her fist down upon it out of anger and frustration.

"Even if he is Hinata's father, HE HAS NO RIGHT TO STAND IN THE WAY OF TRUE LOOOOOOOOOOVE!" said Sakura in a burning passion as Naruto only looked at her feeling a little bit out of place.

"True love!" said Naruto.

"Well yeah! I mean obviously you and Hinata are a great couple, but you two were made for eachother! I can tell!" said Sakura. This made Naruto blush, thinking about how perfect Hinata really was in his eyes.

"Anyways… I came here to see if you have any ideas. What can I do now? He totally threw me out of his house and probably has guards all around the village watching out for me." said Naruto. Sakura tapped her lower lip with her index finger as she thought of a way out of this.

"Well let's see. If he goes to Tsunade about this, she won't really do anything because she supports you more than him. However, if we go to her about this too, she can't do anything because of the social and political standing of the Hyuga clan; not to mention their strength and techniques." said Sakura.

"Dammit! Then what am I supposed to do?" asked Naruto. There was a long silence as a thought tried to come to mind on how to solve this problem.

"Well…" said Sakura. Naruto looked up at her. "I suppose…"

"You have an idea! What is it?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"It's more of a guess… but Hiashi Hyuga, as far as I know, sticks to the old traditions of the Hyuga household." said Sakura thoughtfully.

"Okay. What does that have to do with anything?" asked Naruto.

"Well, there is an upside and a down side to this." said Sakura. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat; he didn't like where this was going.

"W-What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Well… an old tradition is that if someone isn't from the Hyuga Clan but wishes to have a relationship with a member of the Hyuga family, the head of the Hyuga Clan's main branch family is the only one that can give permission to that person." said Sakura. Naruto sighed in dismay.

"That's no good. He already made it clear that he doesn't want me anywhere near her." said Naruto.

"I wasn't finished." said Sakura. Naruto listened up. "If the person still wants to be with the Hyuga member, the Head of the Main Branch family may face the person in a one on one match. The victor may decide what the Hyuga member may do." said Sakura. Naruto could tell as a small sliver of hope appeared in his heart.

"Seriously! All I have to do is beat Hiashi in a fight, and I can choose to be with Hinata!" said Naruto. "That's great!"

"Naruto, it's not that simple! Hiashi Hyuga is a Jonin, and above that, he served in the last great ninja war and has a lot more experience than you do." said Sakura. Naruto felt like Sakura was just toying with him for giving him hope and then taking it away all of a sudden.

"It's cool. I'll find a way to beat him." said Naruto with confidence.

"What are you talking about! Did you not hear what I just said?" asked Sakura sounding annoyed.

"I don't have any other choices do I? Besides, if it means I can be with Hinata, I don't care." said Naruto. Once again, Sakura was moved by his perseverance and nodded in confirmation with him.

"Alright, but you're gonna have to train hard and learn some new techniques." said Sakura. Naruto nodded and thrust a fist into the air.

"Hell yeah!" said Naruto. As he headed toward the door in an eager attempt to start training, Neji was at the mouth of the door outside with his Byakugan activated and him smirking at the idea.

"Actually, I'd like in on this conversation too." said Neji. Naruto looked at him with surprise as Neji smiled at Sakura. "Hello, Sakura. Nice morning, isn't it?" he asked. Sakura nodded, not exactly sure of what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing here!" exclaimed Naruto. Neji's attention refocused on Naruto as his complexion was changed to utter seriousness.

"I've been looking for you, Naruto. Hinata is worried sick and wanted me to come and look for you." said Neji.

"Really! " said Naruto. Neji nodded.

"Of course. She asked me to find you and to deliver a message: Naruto, I'm so sorry things turned out this way. Please forgive me. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand." said Neji. Naruto smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"You just make sure to tell Hinata that I'll be with her no matter what! Once I beat Hiashi in a one-on-one match, nothing will stand in our way!" said Naruto. Neji seemed shocked and looked to Sakura who was watching the scene.

"Is that so?" said Neji. He looked at Sakura behind Naruto as his gaze sharpened. "Then I can fairly assume that Sakura has told you all the details?" asked Neji. Sakura looked away, knowing that she had left something out, but wished to keep it secret.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto looking at Sakura and then back at Neji.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I did leave something out when I was speaking to you." said Sakura. Naruto's attention returned to Sakura as she began to explain. "The thing is… if you fight Hiashi, and by some miraculous stroke of luck, you win… you'll have to marry Hinata." said Sakura. Naruto looked at her blankly for a second and then exclaimed with surprise.

"WHAT! Why didn't you say that before?" asked Naruto loudly as a blush crept over his face.

"This is an old tradition for marriage, Naruto. But if you do this, you'll at least be able to be with Hinata." Said Sakura. Naruto looked away and thought about it for a second.

"There really isn't any other way?" asked Naruto. Sakura and Neji both shook their heads. "But, I can't commit to THAT! I've only been in this relationship for about a week!"

"It's either that, or you won't be able to see Hinata again." said Neji. Naruto nodded and looked to Neji as he stood before him.

"Fine then. I care more about Hinata than anything else in the entire world! I'll do it." said Naruto. Neji smirked and nodded. "Hey come to think of it, why aren't you helping Hiashi? I mean, wouldn't that get you on his good side?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata is more dear to me than Hiashi or the entire Hyuga Main Branch family. If she wants to be with you, for whatever reason that may forever be a mystery to me, I will take her side over Hiashi's any day." said Neji. Naruto nodded and smiled at him.

"Good to know that you're on my side." said Naruto. Neji nodded.

"Indeed. Now listen: since Sakura already explained the details, I'll jump right to the highlight. You are nowhere near Hiashi in strength, technique, or experience. However, you're a hard worker and have a lot more chakra than he does, so that gives you a small edge." said Neji.

"Okay… but that still doesn't matter a whole lot, right?" said Naruto crossing his arms. Neji nodded.

"What you need is a special kind of training, Naruto. If you're going to defeat him, you'll need every technique that you can get your hands on." said Neji.

"How do we do that?" asked Sakura. Neji smirked.

"Naruto, Sakura, call up everyone. We're going to have a training expedition!"


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Hey Guys! Look, I know this isn't the kind of "update" you guys were looking for, but I need you guys to do me a favor! I just wrote this other fanfic about Kingdom Hearts, but I feel like no one is going to read it! So, PLEASE read it if you like Kingdom Hearts and review too if you want! I think it's going to be really epic, and I want to share it with you! Go to my profile page on and look for my story that has the title: Five Swords.

Thanks a lot and I promise I will update on this fanfic soon as well! Until then, I'll be writing away! XD

Bye now! - Peacemaker01


	7. Chapter 6: The Training

AN: I know. I know. You aaaaaaaaaaaaall hate me. I know its true. I deserve your flaming balls of hatred because I haven't updated in such a looooooooooooooong time. I don't expect you to forgive me, but here is a new chapter I think you guys will like to help compensate with my apoligy. Again, I am terribly sorry and I hope you guys continue to read and review this fic. I still love aaaaaaaaaaall of you guys, so I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6: The Training (The title sucks... I KNOW!)

Neji stood infront of everyone at the training grounds as they were all talking to eachother and wondering why they were all brought together. As the conversations roared through the field, Neji spoke aloud.

"I SAID QUIET, EVERYONE!" yelled Neji. Everyone looked at him kind of shocked to see that he could yell so loud. "Alright, now that I have your attention, I suppose I better start explaining." he said.

"Yeah, you better! Akamaru and I were on a nice walk until Naruto came and messed it up for us and practically dragged us over here!" yelled Kiba out of frustration as Akamaru barked in agreement. Neji looked at him sternly and then over the crowd of people. It was bigger than he had expected. The whole group consisted of Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, and Sakura. (Kurenai was not there due to the fact that she was pregnant at the time.)

"Everyone, something terrible has befallen Hinata." said Neji. He turned to Naruto as he stepped up to explain the rest while everyone was talking again as they wondered what happened to Hinata.

"Thank you all for coming!" said Naruto aloud. "I'm still not very good at public speaking… but I need your help." said Naruto. He looked at everyone as they seemed confused in his request. He was also kind of nervous, for he had not exactly told anyone about his and Hinata's relationship except for Kakashi and Sakura. "I went on a mission not too long ago with Hinata to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. While we were on this mission, Hinata and I had developed feelings for eachother-" At this point, everyone groaned with anger and disappointment. Naruto looked at them like they were crazy. "What the hell guys! I'm trying to say something!" he yelled.

"Everyone already knew that Hinata was crazy about you waaaaaay before this mission! And you JUST now figured it out! You're the dumbass here!" yelled Ino. Naruto looked at them like an idiot and totally froze. All this time and he just noticed, wow he was stupid…

"Okay… well, I get that! Look, when we came back to the village as a couple, Hinata and I had arranged to go on a date. But when we came back, Hiashi was pissed as hell to find out that she had gone out with me. Since then, Hiashi has tried everything to keep her and I separated; he even tried to use a technique on me that would make me commit suicide. When I went to go speak with him again, I saw Hinata again, but he used that 'air-palms' technique and blasted me through the wall of Hinata's room-"

"What were two doing in Hinata's room!" asked Sakura sounding enraged. Naruto looked at her with true fear in his eyes and spoke.

"W-Wait! Sakura! I-It's not what you think! I went to go see Hiashi and there were guards all over the place! The only way to safely get inside was through Hinata's room! We didn't do anything!" yelled Naruto. Everyone looked at him suspiciously. Naruto sighed at their stares, and then continued on. "Anyway, I called all of you here, because I found a way to be with Hinata and Hiashi can't say shit about it! All I have to do is beat his sorry ass in a fair one-on-one match." said Naruto. Neji once again stood forward.

"So, as you all know, Naruto is too weak to take on Hiashi in a fight and win." said Neji.

"You ass! You're supposed to be supporting me! Not tear me down!" yelled Naruto. Neji shrugged it off and continued.

"So, in order for Naruto to get stronger, we've all called for your assistance. We all need your help to train him and teach him new jutsu that will make him stronger than Hiashi so that he may defeat him. With your efforts, we would gladly appreciate it!" said Neji loudly. Kakashi sighed and stepped forward.

"Sure, I'll do my part." said Kakashi with his hands in his pockets. He turned to Naruto. "Hey, didn't I tell you not to screw it up?" he said.

"Shut up! It wasn't my fault Hiashi is a complete ass!" said Naruto over exaggeratedly. Kakashi laughed a bit and nodded.

"That's true. Hiashi is a little bit more of a stiff than others. To be honest, I'm not even sure if I've ever heard him laugh before." said Kakashi. Naruto nodded and looked at all the others.

"I can't believe that guy! I'll help, Naruto. But not for you, for the sake of true love!" yelled Ino as she thrusted a fist into the air. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Hell yeah!" he said. Naruto looked to chouji who only nodded as he snacked on chips and then at Shikamaru who was sighing the entire time.

"What a drag… fine, I'll help out too." said Shikamaru. Next, Naruto looked to Lee and Gai who were both practically crying.

"Nooooooo! Naruto's youth was ripped away from him by Hiashi! We must do something, Leeeeeee!" yelled Gai.

"Yes, Sensei!" yelled Lee. Naruto only rubbed the back of his head in embaressement. One by one, the others agreed to help out as well and when everyone was ready, they began to train for the day…

Naruto blocked Lee and Gai's punch as the combined forced sent Naruto sliding across the ground by his feet. When he stopped, he jumped to his right to dodge Shino's and Kiba's attacks from behind him. They both missed as Naruto cartwheeled out of the way and he regained his feet on the ground, he heard both Sakura and Sai coming up to him; Sakura with a chakra punch and Sai with his strange flat-tip sword. Naruto redirected Sakura's punch and caught Sai by his hands as the blade came from a downward swing. Sai attempted to punch him in the face with his free hand, but Naruto dodged it by a paper-thin width. Then, Naruto gathered chakra in his arms and hands and threw Sai a long ways away from him. Sakura tried to follow up with a backwards kick that would have gotten Naruto in the neck, but he ducked after throwing Sai and sweeped Sakura off balance with his feet. Then, Naruto jumped high into the air, flipped backwards and threw a lot of shuriken at Kakashi and Asuma as they were coming at him with Kakashi using Lightning Blade and Asuma using his totally kickass wind-style shuriken that wrapped around his fingers. They dodged all of them and both leaped up to attack Naruto while in the air. When they both hit him, he disappeared into smoke while Kakashi and Asuma were in the air. Then from out of nowhere, the real Naruto jumped out from a nearby tree with two large Rasengan in his hands, heading for Kakashi and Asuma. Right when Naruto was about to hit them, they both flipped downwards toward the ground in order to dodge his attacks. Naruto continued to soar through the air as they both touched down and Naruto ceased his Rasengans to produce two shadow clones in the air to help maneuver him down into the safety of a nearby tree branch. Unfortunately, there was no resting for him. Naruto saw Tenten and Ino coming at him with Tenten throwing a bunch of scary looking weapons and Ino throwing exploding-purple-flower kunai.

"Oh, give me a break!" yelled Naruto out of exhaustion. He jumped out of the way from the oncoming metal-shower of knives and landed back in the clearing. When he came back to the ground, Chouji was already moving fast as the human boulder technique. Naruto saw it coming and while he was headed for the ground from out of the tree, he used his hands to flip himself to the side to avoid being hit. At last, Neji had come to attack him with a full force gentle fist. Naruto knew it was easy to dodge, but for some strange reason, his body didn't move. Naruto looked down and followed his eyes until he saw Shikamaru kneeling towards the ground with a handsign. Naruto had been caught in a shadow-possession jutsu! Naruto knew that there was no way to get out of it so he prepared himself to embrace the impact. When it didn't come Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Neji who looked at him seeming impressed.

"Good job, Naruto." said Neji. Shikamaru released the technique and allowed Naruto to be free. Naruto was huffing immensely from such a rigorous workout. Everyone came to surround Naruto and to evalutate him on his progress.

"Wow! You were able to dodge or block every single one!" said Ino with surprise. Naruto huffed and nodded with a confident smile.

"Of course! That was the exercise after all! I needed to block or dodge everyone's attacks without fighting back. I tried to do all of that!" he said as he turned to Shikamaru. "But still… I always fail for that shadow-possession technique. I can never see it coming!"

"Other than that, you were able to keep dodging and blocking all the way through for the past six hours!" said Sakura. Kakashi, Asuma and Gai all nodded at Naruto with approval.

"To be honest, I didn't think you could go for that long! I mean, I would have expected at least four or five hours, but I never would have guessed six." Said Kakashi.

"Your youth still has a long way to go!" yelled Gai. Asuma nodded and sent Naruto a thumbs-up.

"Nice job!" said Asuma. All the others commented on his progress too. He was dodging and blocking the whole time and he had no margin for error or any time to rest throughout all of it. It was hard for anyone to believe he could do that for such a long time.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure you would do okay with dodging in a match, but blocking a Hyuga technique is too dangerous to do for anyone. Still, it couldn't hurt." said Neji.

"Hell yeah!" said Naruto with whatever little energy he had left.

"If we keep this up, Naruto will be strong enough to defeat Hiashi right?" asked Tenten. Neji shrugged.

"I don't know. Hiashi is very powerful, but Naruto can't win a fight with just dodging and blocking attacks. He needs power to back him up." said Neji.

"Great! Then we'll work on that tomorrow!" said Naruto. Everyone looked at him like he was joking.

"You can't be serious! We trained long and hard today and you think you'll be okay for another go tomorrow!" said Sakura. Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"Sure! All I need is a good-night's sleep and I'll be ready for tomorrow!" said Naruto. Neji and a lot of others sighed at his endurance.

"_Where does he get all that energy? I'm not as young as I used to be, so I'm pretty worn out from attacking him nonstop."_ thought Asuma. He wasn't sure if was gonna make it tomorrow. Naruto turned to Lee.

"Hey Lee, I know that you were using your training gear today, but could you have them off tomorrow so that you're faster?" asked Naruto.

"_Is this guy serious!"_ everyone thought in unison. They couldn't believe that Naruto was trying so hard to train. Neji walked forward and nodded at Naruto.

"I'll be here tomorrow first thing in the morning." said Neji. "I'll be ready when you are." Naruto nodded at him and stuck out a hand.

"Thanks, Neji. I owe ya." said Naruto. Neji nodded and shook his hand. At this sight of friendship, everyone smiled and knew that even if they told themselves they weren't going to show up tomorrow for Naruto's training, they would show up anyways.


	8. Chapter 7: Hiashi's Weakness

Chapter 7

Hinata's door opened as Neji stepped inside. Hinata had been crying quite hard, though there weren't any tears on her face, but her eyes seemed a little red.

"Neji…" she said with her voice that was sore from crying earlier. Neji came to her and sat down on her bed and crossed his arms.

"Hinata… I'm going to tell you something very important, so I need you to keep it a secret." said Neji. Hinata looked up and nodded. "Naruto has found a way to be with you without Hiashi interfering." He said. Hinata perked up and sat straight.

"What! How!" she exclaimed. Neji put a finger to his lips to remind her to be quiet.

"Hiashi is a very traditional man of the Hyuga ways, correct?" he told her. Hinata nodded. "Well, there is an old tradition that says if Naruto can beat Hiashi in a fair fight, then he has a right to be with you regardless of the Main Branch family's ruling." said Neji.

"S-Seriously!" said Hinata. Neji nodded. Despite this news, Hinata looked down in melancholy. "B-But, I-I don't think N-Naruto could beat father in that situation. He's too strong…" said Hinata. Neji nodded.

"Indeed, that's why me, Lee, Tenten and a lot of others are training with Naruto right now. We're going to make him strong enough so that he can defeat Hiashi." said Neji. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"So… you think he has a chance!" asked Hinata.

"Well… he certainly has a lot of chakra, and his staimina exceeds that of normal human limitations. If he learns better chakra control and a lot of new jutsu, then it could be possible that Naruto would be able to defeat him." said Neji. Hinata's face blushed as she thought of Naruto working hard to be with her and smiled. She stood up from her kneeling position next to her bed and looked at Neji.

"When will Naruto and Hiashi fight?" asked Hinata.

"In about three weeks. Until then, Naruto and everyone else will be training. By that time, he should be good enough to beat him." said Neji. Hinata nodded.

"Okay… could you… give him a message for me?" asked Hinata. Neji nodded as Hinata went over to her dresser and wrote a note on a piece of paper. When she gave it to Neji she smiled.

"What does it say?" asked Neji. Hinata winked and blushed.

"It's a secret. Promise not to read it?" asked Hinata. Neji looked at it questionably and nodded.

"I promise I won't." With that, Neji left Hinata back in her room where she was grounded and headed over to where Naruto and the others were going to meet up for training that day.

Gai gathered his chakra into the pit of his stomach and began to slowly expand it while screaming the entire time. Naruto was doing his best to follow in Gai's actions and controlled his chakra to do the same thing. When they had both reached their peak, Gai and Naruto both released their energy as an aura of red fiery chakra surrounded Gai and a blue windy aura surrounded Naruto. Naruto's skin had turned much more red and had a lot more veins showing in his skin.

"Alright Naruto, you have opened the fifth gate. Now, it's time you learned how to fight under this kind of pressure on your body." said Gai. Naruto nodded as Gai started off. He disappeared in a flash and then reappeared behind Naruto at an undetectable speed. Right when Gai was about to jab Naruto in the back, Naruto followed up with a backwards kick that Gai had hardly blocked at all. With his kick blocked, Naruto flipped around immediately and began with a flurry of rapid punches.

"Wow, I didn't think you would pick up on this so quickly!" shouted Gai.

"Yeah, well I have to do my best for Hinata!" yelled Naruto over the sound of impacting punches. He was actually pushing Gai back with all of his punches and Naruto could tell his technique was starting to get a tad sloppy. Before they were doing this, Naruto and Gai were sparring with each other and Gai was already tired from it; but Naruto's stamina was unrelenting and had no chance of depleting anytime soon. The furious barrage of attacks continued to fly from Naruto in almost effortless speed. Gai jumped away and then ran quickly back at Naruto with a punch. Naruto crossed his hands to catch it as it sent him flying backwards, but without causing too much pain from catching the cannon ball hard fist. Then, Naruto headed towards him again with a flying twirling kick at his head. Gai blocked it by catching Naruto's kick and throwing him up in the air. While airborne, Naruto watched as Gai flew upward at him throwing punches at his stomach. Naruto endured them despite the fact that each one felt like a large bullet striking at his stomach. When he found an opening, Naruto quickly slammed a punch at Gai's face. As he fell, Naruto put layer upon layer of kick into Gai's stomach, slamming him down harder and harder towards the ground. When they landed, the ground was crushed into millions of pieces as Naruto had Gai pinned down. They sat there in a stand still as Naruto stood up looking a bit worried.

"_Is he okay? Did I attack him too hard?"_ asked Naruto to himself. He looked down and then suddenly jumped away from the crash site as an explosion blew the ground even more. _"Damn, I should've known that it wasn't gonna be that easy! He rigged a substitution jutsu with a paper bomb!"_

"Don't! Get! COCKY!" yelled Gai as he rushed at Naruto from inside the trees. His speed was too great. His power was overwhelming! In one last struggle to try and stop the oncoming attack, Naruto reached his hand up and caught it with one hand. The force of the punch was great enough to blow down a tree, but Naruto stood tall and strong like a mountain before Gai sensei, who was completely shocked by Naruto being able to stand up against the attack. Gai powered down and Naruto looked at him seeming confused.

"W-What's wrong? I can still go on!" said Naruto. Gai smirked and gave Naruto a thumbs up combined with that his trademark sparkle smile.

"Even so, you don't need to! If you want my opinion, you could fight Hiashi right now, and win." said Gai. Naruto looked at him perplexed by the sudden compliment and smiled a foxy grin at Gai.

"Thanks super-bushy-brow sensei!" yelled Naruto as he jumped and threw a fist into the air.

"Good job. You can even stand up to Gai's fifth gate. That's very impressive!" said Kakashi over tot the side with the others.

"Great!" yelled Lee as a few of the others praise him from the side. Just as he finished celebrating, Neji showed up at the training grounds where Naruto and Gai stood.

"Naruto." said Neji. Naruto finished his celebrating and turned to Neji.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna be the first one here?" said Naruto. Neji shrugged.

"Sorry, I was off to see Hinata first." said Neji as he handed the note to Naruto. "She wanted me to give this to you." Naruto took the note from Neji and opened it.

"Dear Naruto, I wish I was with you right now to help you with your training. Promise me that you're careful and to do your best. Father is still very angry and is trying to find you in the village, but if you're at the training grounds, chances are he won't find you all that soon. I miss you, and I really hope you win. Love, Hinata." said Naruto aloud as he read.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw! So cuuuuuuuute!" yelled Sakura and Ino at the same time. Naruto turned to them with his face completely red.

"Sh-shut up!" he said clearly embaressed.

"We can't help it! It's just sooooooo cute!" yelled Sakura. Naruto grunted in embarrassment and looked back at the note with a light blush on his cheeks.

"_I gotta work extra hard for Hinata… I can't back down!"_ thought Naruto. Kakashi looked over to the entrance of the training grounds and saw Jaraiya coming down to meet with them.

"Naruto, Jaraiya is here." said Kakashi. Naruto looked over and smiled greatly at the perverted sage as he approached them.

"Hey, Naruto! How ya doin?" he asked. Naruto gave him a thumbs up as he came over to meet with him.

"Pervy Sage! When did you get back?" asked Naruto.

"Just now. And let me tell you something…" said Jaraiya as he leaned in closer to Naruto. "…the first thing I hear when I walk into the village is all about how Naruto is causing a lot of problems with the Hyuga clan and that the heiress is also somehow involved… wanna fill me in?" he asked with a glare that could see into Naruto's mind. Naruto felt frozen as he tried to move his mouth and speak with the pervy sage, but he was… scared?

"W-Well… you see…" said Naruto. Jaraiya let out a thundering laugh and then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I was joking, Naruto! I already talked to Tsunade about the situation and she told me that you were here." said Jaraiya

"R-Really? You're not mad?" asked Naruto.

"Not at all!" he said still laughing jollily. "Besides, I know the girl lady Tsunade was talking about. She's quite a catch you know! So, tell me, you get any action from her yet!" asked Jaraiya who looked like he was just begging for the details.

"W-W-W-Would you shut up y-y-you crazy PERV! I would never do ANYTHING like that to Hinata!" said Naruto. Jaraiya laughed again and nodded.

"That's what I want to hear! Good answer!" said Jaraiya. Naruto released a heavy sigh as the crazy old man went on.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto. Jaraiya nodded and pulled him in close to whisper.

"I have information regarding Hiashi. You'll absolutely love what I have to tell you!" he whispered. Naruto listened intently as Jaraiya spilled the beans about what Hiashi was really like. When he finished, Naruto's mouth hung open from the shock.

"You gotta be kidding me! Seriously!" yelled Naruto at Jaraiya. Jaraiya gave him a thumbs up and began to leave.

"Of course! Now you keep that in mind. Maybe it'll help you in your little predicament…" said Jaraiya as he began to wave good bye and walk away. Naruto was still trying to get over what Jaraiya had just said, but it had also given him an idea that would surprise everyone else. Naruto left and went to go see Kakashi and the others.

"What did Jaraiya want?" asked Kakashi. Naruto looked at him shook his head and then grinned evily at everyone.

"He just wanted to tell me Hiashi's greatest weakness!" said Naruto triumphantly. Everyone looked at one another and then screamed.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" they all yelled. Naruto laughed and crossed his arms.

"Forget the training! I know the one thing that will make Hiashi loose for sure!" yelled Naruto. Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy or something.

"Are you nuts! What the hell could you do to defeat one of the most dangerous Jonin in the entire village!" yelled Kiba. Naruto smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

"That's a secret I'll save for when I defeat him!" yelled Naruto.

"WHAT!" said everyone.

"Yeah! I'll be able to take him out with my super special technique when I fight him for real!" said Naruto. He had clearly lost his mind and Kakashi came over to knock him on the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"You're obviously crazy. Not even I can take Hiashi out with only one move." said Kakashi confidently. Naruto smiled and continued on.

"Well, you don't know his super special weakness!" he said. Sakura stepped forward to Naruto and spoke.

"So then, mind telling us what your plan is?" asked Sakura. Naruto brought everyone around him and began to tell what his secret plan was.

"Okay, so this is what we'll do…"


	9. Chapter 8: A Challenge For Hiashi

Chapter 8

Naruto approached the hyuga estate seeming completely confident within himself. His idea, no matter how crazy it was, had a 100% success rate! Not a single thing could stop him from being with Hinata now! Three weeks had flown by like they were nothing and the day had finally come for Naruto to announce his challenge! He steped towards the large mansion and three different Hyuga members guarded the main enterance. In a second that he began to come into view, the guards moved in to meet him.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You are not allowed to meet with Lady Hinata under any circumstances! Please leave now!" said one of the young men. Naruto smirked at them and put his hands behind his head, seeming releaxed.

"Actually, I'm not here to see Hinata. I am here to meet with the head-honcho! Let me see Lord Hiashi Hyuga!" Naruto exclaimed in his husky voice. All three men seemed incredibly shocked and approved of his audience with Hiashi and escorted him inside. As Naruto was led through the halls of the mansion, they all came to Hiashi's workroom that was cluttered with scrolls and books galore. In the desk working, was Hiashi Hyuga; looking at Naruto with the eyes of true disgust.

"Ah, Naruto. What are you doing here?" asked Hiashi. Naruto stepped forward and pointed a finger at Hiashi.

"Lord Hiashi Hyuga! I challenge you to a one on one match for the privilege to be with Hinata Hyuga!" yelled Naruto. Hiashi looked at him with a glare and then smirked evily.

"Really? And what makes you think that I would agree to that?" asked Hiashi.

"I learned a little bit about you, Hiashi! I learned that you are a stickler for the old Hyuga traditions." said Naruto. Hiashi stood up from his desk as his eyes thinned to a slit.

"Indeed I am. But you do know what you're getting yourself into, don't you?" asked Hiashi. Naruto nodded.

"What do you think I've been doing these past three weeks? I've been training my ass off just so I could beat your face into the ground!" yelled Naruto throwing his pointed finger at the ground for emphasis.

"I see… then as the Head of the Hyuga's Main Branch Family, I accept." said Hiashi. "When shall this take place?"

"Tomorrow at the arena where the chunin exams are held. We'll settle things there." said Naruto. Hiashi smirked once again and nodded and went to shake hands with Naruto.

"Very well…" said Hiashi. Naruto looked at the Hiashi's hand and shook it firmly with a determined smile on his face. Hiashi, in this single second, had gained a little respect for Naruto. Something inside the boy had changed that had given him a certain aura about him. Hiashi was pleased with Naruto's determination. As the handshake ended, Naruto was escourted out of the office as Hiashi sat down in his desk. A servant that was by Hiashi's side and leaned down to speak with him.

"Are you really going to fight him, my Lord?" asked the servant into Hiashi's ear. Hiashi nodded, intertwined his fingers in front of his face as his elbows lied on the table, and smiled. He too, had been intrigued by Naruto's unique nature and was suddenly very interested to fight him the next coming day.

"Of course I am." said Hiashi with a smile. "I wouldn't miss a match with that man for the world." The servant seemed confused but only nodded without question to the Lord's decision.

As Naruto had finally left the premises, he turned around and looked up at the window that belonged to Hinata's room. From inside, he could see Hinata waving at him from up above. Naruto waved back and began to walk away.

"_Don't you worry Hinata! Tomorrow, everything will go back to normal!"_ thought Naruto as he walked away and back to his house to prepare for the following day.

**AN:** Now I know what you're thinking! This is a short chapter and wasn't all that important! Well guess what guys? This chapter is a set up for Naruto's fight in the next chapter! That's right people! IT'S HAPPENING!


	10. Chapter 9: The Unexpected Weakness

Fair warning... I think it gets a little inappropriate in the end so... be cautious, I guess? Anyway, enjoy! XD

Chapter 9

Hinata was woken up early by one of the guards to get ready for the big day. Hiashi and Naruto were finally going to face each other in a one-on-one battle, and Hinata felt both guilty and thrilled to be the reason for it. Once everything was ready, Hinata, Hiashi, and even Neji along with the rest of the Hyuga guards made their way to the arena.

"F-Father…" said Hinata tiredly. Hiashi looked behind him and then scowled at Hinata's call.

"What is it?" he asked plainly. Hinata found it even harder to speak to him when he was angry or tense.

"P-Please don't do this… I don't want you to fight Naruto…" said Hinata pleadingly. Hiashi sneered at her request and turned away.

"There's no avoiding it. Nothing you do will be able to change my mind." said Hiashi. Hinata felt her heart sank and resumed her silent roll as the reason for the upcoming fight.

When the Hyuga's had arrived at the arena, all of Hinata's friends were sitting in the stands while Naruto stood in the arena with his arms crossed. Hinata could feel the tension in the air from what Naruto and the others were giving off. It was almost unsettling to have all of them glaring at Hiashi. Hinata and the other Hyugas ascended to the next floor and took their seats in the stands on the opposite side of the room. When everything was ready, Naruto's look of determination changed into a cocky smirk.

"Hey Hiashi!" yelled Naruto. Hiashi glared at him with a more intense fire in his eyes.

"You have no right to call me by my first name like that!" he yelled aloud. Naruto ignored him and continued on.

"Yeah, whatever! All I have to say is, you better not hold back!" yelled Naruto. Hiashi seemed shocked at the sudden request which was then replaced with a controlled rage.

"Hold back! Do you know who you're talking to! I came here with the intention of letting you live, but now I've changed my mind! I'll make sure that you will never walk this earth again!" said Hiashi as he readied his stance. Naruto's smirked vanished as his mood changed entirely while he got ready to fight.

In the stands, Kakashi and Sakura sat together as they watched Naruto and Hiashi get ready to throw down. Sakura watched Kakashi as his face seemed to be overwhelmed with anticipation.

"Kakashi Sensei? What's wrong?" asked Sakura. Kakashi looked at Sakura and then back at the two in the arena.

"I never thought it would happen this fast…" said Kakashi.

"What would happen so fast?" asked Sakura almost sounding desperate to know. Kakashi looked her way and began to explain.

"Naruto has trained incredibly hard for these past three weeks. In fact, he has improved so much, that he is even stronger than me now." said Kakashi. Sakura was astounded by this and looked back at Naruto seeming perplexed at the idea that Naruto could be as strong as Kakashi says.

"What?" said Sakura who was still having trouble processing the news.

"It's true. I only just realized it, but Naruto is definitely stronger than me." said Kakashi. Sakura was filled with joy and looked back at Naruto.

"Then there's no way Naruto can lose!" said Sakura. Kakashi shook his head.

"Not quite." said Kakashi. Sakura looked back at him seeming confused. "Naruto is very strong, but that doesn't guarantee his victory with this fight. Remember, he's fighting against Hiashi Hyuga. I can't tell what the outcome of this fight will be, but it will certainly be interesting." said Kakashi. Sakura looked back and was surprised to see that everything was just about ready to begin.

Naruto darted forward and followed all the way through with a punch headed straight for Hiashi's face. Even though he barely had time to dodge, Hiashi side stepped quickly and jabbed Naruto in the side as he missed.

"_Where did he get so fast? What kind of training has he gone through?"_ asked Hiashi to himself. As the jab made an impact on Naruto, his body disappeared in a puff of gray and white smoke. "A shadow clone?" asked Hiashi. Out of a nearby tree, Naruto jumped out with a clone of himself holding in his hand a basketball sized Rasengan. As Naruto neared him, Hiashi spun around while expending chakra from his body to perform a rotation technique. The two attacks clashed and the result was a large explosion with a lot of smoke covering the area. Inside the smoke, Hiashi could still see perfectly, but Naruto had trouble seeing all around him. Hiashi took this opportunity to strike and moved through the smoke headed straight for Naruto. At point blank, Hiashi made contact with Naruto and thrust a gentle fist into his stomach. The force of the impact was so devastating that Naruto flew back twenty feet while blood trickled down his mouth. Instead of falling back, Naruto was able to arrange himself in the air and land on his feet while smirking at Hiashi.

"Is that all ya got old man?" asked Naruto. Hiashi couldn't understand what had happened. He had hit Naruto head on with a gentle fist and he acted like it didn't even bother him. Hiashi decided that he was probably just an idiot and continued to attack Naruto. He moved forward and attempted to strike again, but Naruto was able to parry his attack. Moving in with the small opening that was provided, Naruto thrust an uppercut under Hiashi's jaw line, making him fly high into the sky. The distance was amazing and even Hiashi was stunned by the force of impact. In mid-air, Naruto jumped up to Hiashi and flew a large number of punches at Hiashi with Hiashi being able to block them all. Once they landed on the ground once again, Hiashi and Naruto took a step back from each other to evaluate each other's skills.

"I must say young man, your skills are more impressive than I had thought." said Hiashi. Naruto smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, you're pretty good too!" said Naruto. Hiashi couldn't help but feel anger toward Naruto's arrogance and readied himself to attack some more.

"I was taking it easy on you but it seems I'll have to be a bit more serious." said Hiashi as he raised a palm. Naruto tightened his fist and resumed his own fighting stance as well.

"Good, 'cause now I'm not holding back!" he yelled. Hiashi took this as an invitation and sped forward faster than Naruto could keep up with. The attack was straight forward and Naruto could've blocked it easily and as he did, something didn't feel right. Once the attack was about to be blocked, Hiashi's chakra spiked and Naruto flew back so hard that he made an imprint the wall fifty feet back. After coming out of his imprint in the wall he looked at Hiashi seeming perplexed.

"What the hell old man?" asked Naruto loudly. Hiashi only smiled and took a moment to explain.

"You are good Naruto. But no matter how good you are, no one can stand up to my extended fist technique for long." said Hiashi with a hint of confidence in his voice.

"W-What?" asked Naruto. Hiashi continued on.

"As a reward for being much better than I had expected, I'll explain. The extended fist technique is only one out of the four jutsu I have been working on my entire life. It allows me to extend the chakra within the force of my gentle fist and extend it rapidly to strike from a short distance away from my body. Think of it as a spear going through your heart." said Hiashi. Naruto nodded and made five shadow clones stand at his side.

"Then try this!" said Naruto. He and his clones ran towards Hiashi in an attempt to strike him from different sides. Hiashi smiled again and with another thrust into the air, all five of the clones and Naruto were struck by Hiashi's chakra. Naruto flew back again, but not as far as the first time while he looked confused at Hiashi.

"I don't get it! I attacked you from six sides at once! How could you get all of us?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I can control more than one at a time and bend them according to my will." said Hiashi as he was about ready to strike again. Naruto gained some distance by jumping back about fifty feet making a few hand signs. When he was finished, Naruto shouted aloud: "Fireball Jutsu!" From his hands came a large sphere of flame that shot directly at Hiashi. Without moving an inch, Hiashi canceled the large flame like he was blowing out a candle. Naruto glared at him for being so much better than him.

"_So… it must be kind of like Hinata's and Neji's rotation techniques, but even better. It has even better range and is more versatile than the rotation."_ thought Naruto. Making another hand sign, and slamming his hand into the ground, a shadow clone came up from right beneath Hiashi. It was almost a close call, but Hiashi dodged the sudden attack and jabbed the clone out of existence. Naruto didn't know how he was going to get past that perfect defense and offense that Hiashi was displaying, but he wasn't gonna stop trying.

"_Well… I could always just jump straight to __**that**__ technique… no. I wanna see if I can beat him on my own. And if I can't then I'll bring out the secret weapon._" thought Naruto. He was determined to give it another try.

"You should just give up now. No one has ever got past this technique before." said Hiashi. Naruto smirked again and brought two more shadow clones with him.

"That tears it!" he yelled. He formed his three clones around his hands and began to compress chakra. One clone kept it in place, the other added wind element, and Naruto himself added the chakra. Once he was finished, Naruto held in his hand a gigantic white chakra shuriken with a Rasengan in the middle of it. You could actually hear the sound of the chakra as it made a piercing screeching sound. Everyone stared in awe as they marveled at this never before seen jutsu.

"W-What is that?" asked Kakashi from the stands while he watched from above. Naruto continued to stare at Hiashi and began to move in.

"Say hello to a jutsu that is the fruit of my wind element chakra and my Rasengan! Rasen Shuriken!" yelled Naruto as he ran forward in an attempt to strike Hiashi. Before he could reach him though, Naruto was flown back again as he concentration was broken and his jutsu faded. Hiashi looked at him amazed and a little worried.

"I don't know what that jutsu was, but I'm just glad I won't have to experience it firsthand!" said Hiashi. Naruto stood up from being knocked down once again and tried to think of another approach.

"_Damn! This guy is like a squid or something! His chakra is being used like giant tentacles._" thought Naruto. He wasn't sure about what to do next, but Naruto had a few tricks up his sleeve. Naruto made a hand sign and began to use his chakra to surround himself in a wind storm. The wind swirled around his entire body and ripped the ground apart from where he stood. With a dash, Naruto collided with Hiashi with a spectacular struggle.

"What are you doing now?" asked Hiashi as he struggled for dominance over Naruto.

"I recently discovered that the elemental characteristic of my chakra was wind. Keeping that in mind, I was able to use my chakra to create a hurricane around my body. This is my ultimate defense." said Naruto. Hiashi smirked and backed away.

"Pretty impressive. Wind element chakra is the rarest of all the elemental properties. I never would have thought someone like you would have it." said Hiashi.

"I guess you can never really tell until you get to know a person." said Naruto. The statement was intentional and was said to prove a point that Hiashi didn't even know Naruto, and he still doesn't like him. It was rather depressing to think about it.

"Then I guess this is a great opportunity for you and me to get to know each other. That is… until you die." said Hiashi. Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and headed in to attack the old man. Naruto locked in combat with him by chaining together a rapid series of punches that were either blocked or parried by each other's adversary. Naruto backed up and used a Rasengan attack again to try and break through his defense. Though there was no success, Naruto couldn't help but notice how Hiashi was already getting tired.

"I see, so you're already getting tired." said Naruto. Hiashi looked at him seeming a little angry.

"How could I forget? You're the little brat that has a rumored to be almost inexhaustible chakra supply." said Hiashi. Naruto nodded.

"Hell yeah!" he said and went back to fighting. Naruto jumped back far and flipped in mid-air while coming to a sliding stop. He gathered his chakra, and slammed his hand down on the ground. "Earth Palm!" he said and sent out a shockwave through the ground that nearly totaled the area. Hiashi had to jump high up to avoid getting hit by the attack and used his chakra to stick on the wall. Once he was safely stuck on the wall, Naruto stood on the wall of the other side of the arena and in a single jump, made it all the way over to Hiashi at a break-neck speed. Hiashi was suddenly caught off guard as Naruto activated his Gate of Rest and punched Hiashi so hard that when he hit the side of the wall, cracks appeared where his face made contact. Hiashi was able to jump away quickly as he looked at Naruto with his Byakugan.

"So, you received training from Might Gai, huh? Only he could teach you how to open your gates." said Hiashi. Naruto smiled as he opened up his Gate of Life, causing his skin to turn a shade of red.

"I'm not gonna hold back, Hiashi! You shouldn't either!" yelled Naruto. His speed was now far greater than Hiashi's as Naruto grabbed hold of him, threw him in the air, and continued to assault him while in mid-air. Naruto bounced on and off of surfaces to get the right angle to attack Hiashi from.

"Kakashi sensei, Naruto is using the same technique that Lee used against Gaara. Does that mean…" asked Sakura from the seats in the arena as the battle continued on.

"Yeah… Naruto's body is under a lot of stress right now. But I bet he's thinking it's worth it. After all, he's fighting for Hinata." said Kakashi. Sakura continued to watch the battle feeling nothing but concern for her friend. Naruto decided to take a break for a second while Hiashi fell down to the ground hard, seeming almost lifeless.

"Hell Yeah! How was that?" yelled Naruto making a tight fist, thinking that he had claimed victory. In a second later though, Hiashi stood up from the ground and looked at Naruto completely infuriated.

"Damn it! That hurt!" yelled Hiashi as Naruto prepared himself for another go. Hiashi smiled and resumed his fighting stance. Something didn't seem right. Hiashi suffered a lot of damage, but he looked like it didn't even bother him. Hiashi moved then, fast. Too fast. He jabbed Naruto in the stomach before he even had time to react as the chakra blasted through him, damaging his insides. Naruto fell to the ground writhing in pain as Hiashi stood tall and proud above him.

"W-What the…" said Naruto in a stressed voice.

"Confused? You should be." said Hiashi.

"B-But I hit you at least a hundred times! How could you still be standing?" asked Naruto. Hiashi smirked at him and crossed his arms as he explained.

"I told you before. I have developed four unique jutsu: the MEM Technique, which you have already witnessed, the extended fist, and two others. This is the third one. I call it… Invincibility Jutsu!" yelled Hiashi. Naruto looked at him clueless like he was joking, and then spoke.

"You're kidding right?" asked Naruto.

"What?" asked Hiashi shrugging a bit.

"That's the name of your jutsu?" asked Naruto sounding a little irritated.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiashi sounding confused.

"That name totally sucks!" yelled Naruto as he pointed a finger at Hiashi.

"It… it does?" he said incredibly surprised.

"Hell yeah it sucks! I'll give you some credit on the MEM Technique; that was a pretty kick-ass name! But then you come up with a second jutsu and give it a name like that? I mean, what the hell!" yelled Naruto even louder.

"What does it matter? The point is, this jutsu is the end of you!" yelled Hiashi.

"It ALWAYS matters! An awesome sounding name is what helps make a jutsu what it is!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't care! Look, this jutsu expends chakra outside of my body and constantly recycles it so that it never runs out of juice. Also, the chakra repairs any damage dealt to the body and hardens the skin to a level that can compete on par with diamonds. In words that make it easy for your simpleton mind to understand, this jutsu makes me invincible to all types of physical, and ninjustu techniques." said Hiashi. Naruto glared at him and struggled to stand up. Once he was on two feet, Hiashi moved in, grabbed him by his neck, and threw him hard against the wall.

"D-Damn…" mumbled Naruto as he tried to bear with the pain.

"Sorry boy, but this is it for you." said Hiashi. Naruto was out of tricks, and he couldn't open up any more gates without causing some kind of permanent damage to his body. He only had two options left: he could use his secret technique to finish him now, or… he could result to fox chakra. Naruto didn't want to have to make the choice, but he closed his eyes, and spoke to the power with in him.

"_Please… I just need a tiny bit..."_ thought Naruto. In an instant, the fox chakra poured bit by bit inside him and began to heal his wounds. From the rubble of the attack, Naruto stood up engrossed in an orange aura around him. Hiashi was confused as he stood up and at the chakra that was coming from his body.

"I see… so this must be the nine-tailed fox's chakra. But… it seems almost tamed." said Hiashi. Naruto smiled at him and in his one hand, created a Rasengan.

"Alright then, if you're invincible now, let's see you take on one of these head on!" yelled Naruto while he rushed at Hiashi. Hiashi steadied himself to brace for the oncoming impact. But, it never came. The Naruto before Hiashi had disappeared while the real Naruto was nowhere in sight. Hiashi looked all around for him but there was nothing. The ground began to shake and Hiashi looked all around to find the source of the problem. Then, a few of the rocks lying around exploded as steel-cut wires wrapped all the way around Hiashi's body. All of a sudden, Naruto appeared behind Hiashi from a distance, holding on to a wire himself in one of his hands.

"A trap! But when did you have time to set this up!" yelled Hiashi. Naruto smirked as he explained.

"Thanks to the fox chakra, I can move even faster than the gates allowed me to. While my clone was distracting you just now, I set up the trap faster than even your Byakugan could see and then I disguised myself as a rock to wait for the right moment to trap you!" yelled Naruto. Hiashi smiled at him and nodded.

"I commend you for your efforts, but my jutsu is still in play. Even these wires can't hurt me." said Hiashi.

"Look again." said Naruto. Hiashi examined the wires closely and then looked back at Naruto seeming even more impressed.

"I see. You've dipped all these wires in kerosene." said Hiashi.

"I'm not sure what you mean by invincible, but I'd like to see what would happen if I burned you to death?" asked Naruto. He made a few hand signs and smiled again. "A little trick I picked up from one of my friends! Dragon Flame Jutsu!" yelled Naruto. Fire erupted from his body and shot along the kerosene dipped wire and engulfed Hiashi in a spectacular display of red yellow and orange. As it burned for about a minute or two, the fire began to subside as Naruto watched Hiashi still standing there perfectly unharmed.

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto. Hiashi broke out of the steel wires and smiled at Naruto.

"I admit, that was a pretty good attempt. But as long as I have this jutsu, fire can't burn me!" yelled Hiashi. He sped toward Naruto again attempting to jab him with gentle fist attacks as Naruto dodged them to the best of his ability.

"_Damn it! What am I gonna do?"_ thought Naruto. _"I can't hurt him! So long as his chakra keeps circulating around his body, I can't do anything about it!_" That suddenly gave Naruto an idea. All he had to do was cut off Hiashi's chakra supply, and he knew just how to do that! Once getting some distance from Hiashi, Naruto summoned ten clones around him and ordered about seven of them to attack Hiashi. In the meantime, Naruto gathered wind chakra and made a Rasen shuriken technique again. By the time the jutsu was complete, all the shadow clones were already destroyed and Hiashi smiled at Naruto once again.

"You can't be serious! You already tried that technique on me once, and I stopped it before you could even touch me! What's so different about this time?" asked Hiashi. Naruto smiled and moved on ahead. Hiashi tried to once again attack Naruto with his extended fist, but Naruto could now see where they were thanks to the fox chakra. Naruto also realized that the extended fist could only bend so much that once he was passed a certain point, the technique couldn't bend in time to stop him. Hiashi was about to attack Naruto with another jab but right before he sent out his chakra, Naruto jumped, flipped over Hiashi, and landed on the ground behind him. Completely behind Hiashi, Naruto whipped around and slammed the Rasenshuriken into Hiashi's back. Once the attack was hit, Naruto jumped back about a hundred feet and watched as a large orb circled all the way around Hiashi while the attack hit more times than even Hiashi could count with his Byakugan. Naruto was proud of his technique as it spun faster and faster, causing the attacks to come at a quicker pace. When the attack faded, there was a really deep crater with Hiashi in the middle of it at the bottom.

"W-What the hell was that?" asked Hiashi seeming weak. Naruto smiled at him.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary." said Naruto. Hiashi struggled to get up and spoke to Naruto.

"What is… only temporary?" asked Hiashi.

"My jutsu, as powerful as it is, has another use. If it hits directly, it can temporarily paralyze all chakra receptor connections in your chakra network. This allows me to choose which jutsu you can use or not. In other words, I'm not gonna let you use your invincibility jutsu anymore." said Naruto sounding smug.

"So…" said Hiashi finally catching on.

"You got it. Sorry, but now you're gonna lose!" yelled Naruto. Hiashi stood up and felt perfectly fine. He didn't really feel like he was in pain.

"Well I'm sorry, but your jutsu didn't even scratch me thanks to my invincibility jutsu." said Hiashi. Naruto gave Hiashi a good hard uppercut underneath his jaw, and sent him flying out of the crater and on to the field where Naruto and Hiashi could be seen.

"Yeah well your jutsu doesn't work anymore." said Naruto. The sting from his punch plagued Hiashi's face and his neck as he stood up from the fall.

"Congratulations Naruto. You finally get to see me use my last and final jutsu." said Hiashi. He gathered chakra from inside his body, and held it in both hands. The chakra quickly turned into two katanas; on in the right and one in the left hand. Hiashi smiled at Naruto and readied himself for another attack.

"What! You're chakra turned into swords?" yelled Naruto.

"This is my last jutsu. I too learned this from a friend of mine. Asuma Sempai was extremely helpful." said Hiashi.

"What?" said Naruto. Hiashi smiled once again.

"You got it. Just like you, I have wind element chakra as well." said Hiashi. Naruto stared in awe at the swords in Hiashi's hand and brought out two kunai to try and even the odds. Naruto moved forward to try and attack Hiashi, but when the swords moved, they sliced the kunai in to pieces. Naruto jumped back again to observe Hiashi and to come up with another strategy.

"Damn." said Naruto. Hiashi smiled and showed Naruto his swords.

"What will you do now, Naruto? These weapons of mine can cut through anything. And… they can attack from any angle." said Hiashi as he raise both of his swords over his head, and made two long diagonal slashing movements that caused a large wind fly towards Naruto. The wind was so strong and powerful, that Naruto had no defense against it. He flew back and smashed into the wall again, and he had large gashes and cuts all over his body. That wind almost finished him for real. Hiashi laughed aloud and moved forward towards Naruto.

"You put up a good fight young man. How did it feel to get blasted by my wind?" asked Hiashi. Naruto looked at him, feeling completely helpless. He had thrown out every trick he had, but Hiashi was still too strong. Naruto had finally made the decision. The time had come for Naruto to activate his number one, super cool, 100% guaranteed, knock-out attack. Naruto pulled himself out of the damaged wall, fell to the ground, and looked Hiashi in the eyes with much fire burning in his soul.

"I'm not done yet!" said Naruto barely holding on to his consciousness. "I still… got one more trick up my sleeve!" said Naruto as he stood up. Hiashi smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, if you say so. I can still attack you from anywhere. Go on, show me what you got." said Hiashi. Naruto ran towards Hiashi, jumped over him as Hiashi missed with another wind slice attack from his sword, and continued forward until he had more than enough room. Gathering the very last bit of his chakra, Naruto made a hand sign and shouted aloud.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said. At his side appeared at least a thousand clones of him-self and they all moved to surround Hiashi, but didn't yet attack.

"I'll admit it is impressive to see you make so many shadow clones. It's like having your own little army. But that still won't make a difference considering how easy it is to eliminate all of you." said Hiashi as he was completely confident in himself. Naruto smiled and went on with his attack.

"Here it comes then! The sure-fire way to defeat you once and for all!" said Naruto. He gathered a little more chakra and shouted once more. "Super Harem Jutsu!" In the instant Naruto had said it, in one swift motion, all the clones burst into smoke and a second later, the smoke had disappeared.

"W-What… is… this?" was all Hiashi could say as he looked all around him. All the clones of Naruto had turned into super sexy tens across the board women. All of them completely naked. They all grabbed onto Hiashi making a bunch of comments and sounds as they made contact.

"Oh Hiashi!" said one of the clones.

"You're so strong! And sexy!" said another one.

"Please have your way with me!" said a clone that was wrapped around Hiashi's arm.

"I'm yours, Hiashi! Bring me to a whole other world!" yelled one of them. They were all basically the same extremely seductive comments all around Hiashi. It was too much for him to take! Hiashi's swords had disappeared and almost all of his chakra had completely dissipated.

_Drip… drip… drip…_

Hiashi whipped his bleeding nose as his face turned red instantly. It wasn't long before Hiashi had finally given up, and fell to the ground unconscious as he was completely overwhelmed by all the sexiness.

"Aw! Hiashi! Wake up! If you sleep, what am I supposed to do all night long?" said a clone.

"Wake up! I want you inside of me!" said another one. That was the end of Hiashi for the battle. He had completely lost consciousness due to all the super sexiness.

AN: Well... BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You know what? I bet some of you were planning on Naruto to use some super awesome move to end the battle! BUT HE DIDN'T! I hope you liked this chapter still though! Let me know what you think! ;D Until then, good bye guys!


	11. Chapter 10: The Master Plan and the End

Chapter 10

All the sexy clones disappeared as Naruto stood battered and bloody above the knocked out Hiashi. Naruto had an overwhelming joy and pride that filled the pit of his stomach and let out a shout of victory!

"Hell YEAH!" said Naruto aloud as he thrust an arm into the air. As everyone had seen the battle end finally, they all left their seats in a hurry to reach the destroyed battle ground to congratulate Naruto on his victory. The first to greet him of course was Hinata.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Hinata as she ran and jumped into Naruto's arms and hugged him with all of her might.

"Hinata! I told you I would win!" said Naruto sounding extremely proud. Hinata blushed and nodded as she snuggled her face into his chest and breathed in his scent. Hinata looked up into Naruto's deep eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, you won!" said Hinata as her face began to change expression. "But…" she said. Naruto looked at her seeming alerted of her change in mood.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto seeming completely clueless of what he had just done. Hinata looked up at him seeming a bit embarrassed, with her face a dark shade of red.

"I… I knew that you were a pervert… but I never knew that you were a HUGE pervert." said Hinata. Naruto looked at her sharing her same expression and then began to scratch the back of his head.

"Oh… well, about that… see, it was from long time ago… and Pervy Sage taught me a thing or two…" said Naruto trying to make up an excuse.

"Are you… really into that sort of thing?" asked Hinata. Naruto waved his hands back and forth while his face turned even darker red.

"No! I'm not! Not at all! I promise!" he said speaking really quickly. "I mean, I am! I mean, not with just anyone! If it was with you then it would be different! I didn't mean-" Naruto had realized what he just said as Hinata suddenly turned ruby red and fell unconscious from the comment. "W-Wait! Hinata! That came out wrong! I'm sorry! Please don't faint on me!" yelled Naruto as he tried to shake her awake, but it was no use. Hinata was out like a light.

"NAAARUUUTOOOOOOO!" yelled Sakura aloud. Naruto looked her way, but was greeted with a powerful fist into his face, causing him to fly back at least twenty feet. When he recovered, Naruto looked at Sakura who seemed incredibly furious.

"What the hell, Sakura!" yelled Naruto.

"You said you were gonna use the sexy jutsu to defeat him! You never said anything about an army of super busty sexy chicks!" yelled Sakura completely infuriated.

"Well my plan worked didn't it! And don't get so pissy at me for using a jutsu that makes your boobs look as flat as pancakes!" yelled Naruto. That last statement, though true as it was, was the last straw. Sakura showed no mercy as she grabbed his collar and waved him back and forth while screaming a bunch of profanities, and with the occasional punch in the face so hard that even his bruises could have been bleeding.

"Sakura, Naruto just had a really difficult fight, so you shouldn't be too rough on him right now…" said Kakashi as he tried to speak over Sakura's powerful wave of profanities. When Naruto was through receiving a beating from Sakura, everyone gathered around to congratulate him.

"Great job, Naruto!" yelled Kiba.

"I didn't think you would actually be able to do it!" said Tenten.

"It was all thanks to my special gate training!" yelled Gai above everyone else with Lee agreeing with him.

"True love prevails!" yelled Ino and Sakura together both as a joke and being totally serious. Once the celebration was over, Naruto took Hinata's hand and went over to Hiashi who had just come back to his senses.

"Sexy… fine… women…" said Hiashi as he began to wake up. "… boobs… big… bouncy…" Naruto slapped him once and Hiashi awoke immediately.

"Wake up… you perv." said Naruto seeming a little irritated by how pathetic Hiashi actually was.

"W-What!" said Hiashi as he looked at Naruto and Hinata. "What happened! Did I… lose?" he asked sounding unsure.

"Yeah, something like that." said Naruto. Hiashi looked at Naruto and suddenly realized the truth.

"W-Wait! I... I passed out from all the sexiness of those fine ladies!" yelled Hiashi sounding completely humiliated. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Hiashi's sudden change of character and stuck a hand out to him to help him up.

"Don't worry old man. You're not the only closet pervert that has fallen victim to that jutsu!" said Naruto proudly which earned him another knock on his head from Sakura. The pain was so great, he started rolling back on forth on the ground again.

"Don't sound so proud of that wretched technique." said Sakura with a deathly tone. Hiashi looked at the scene of people around him and sighed heavily.

"I… I can't believe this. I was humiliated in public by a young child… this is terrible…" said Hiashi. Naruto once again offered his hand to Hiashi as he took it and stood up again. Hiashi looked at Naruto sternly and then his eyes were suddenly filled with rage. Naruto backed off thinking that Hiashi was going to strike at him again. But instead… Hiashi applauded him. Hiashi's expression that meant "I-mean-business" suddenly changed to one of respect. Everyone seemed extremely confused at this turn of events.

"W-What?" asked Naruto. Hiashi applauded for a second or two more and then put his hands behind his back.

"Naruto, you're a very good young man. And a very skilled ninja." said Hiashi with a smile, which was beyond rare according to him. Naruto looked at him dumbfounded, just like everyone else.

"Wait… WHAT!" yelled Naruto in complete shock. Hiashi let out a hearty laugh and then turned to Hinata and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hinata, you have indeed picked out a very fine young man!" said Hiashi. Hinata's face turned as white as a sheet because of how she didn't understand. Hiashi looked back at Naruto and everyone else and began to explain.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"I assume that you must be very confused right now, Naruto. I think it's time that I explain myself as well as my actions." said Hiashi. Everyone listened to Hiashi, not sure what to expect to hear from him. "You'll have to forgive me, but I had to make sure."

"Make sure of what?" Naruto exclaimed. Hiashi smiled and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it a bit.

"I had to make sure that, in case you and Hinata were to marry one day, that you would be a good husband for her!" said Hiashi. Naruto and everyone was silent for a second, but then they all screamed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" they all yelled.

"But… if you were testing me, how come you tried to kill me!" asked Naruto pointing a finger at Hiashi.

"I never truly planned to kill you, Naruto. But I didn't hold back a single bit during that fight." said Hiashi. Naruto paused for a moment and then continued on.

"I'm still a little confused. From the beginning again?" asked Naruto. Hiashi chuckled and nodded.

"When I forced the information out of Neji, I chose to design a plan to test how much you loved Hinata and to see whether or not you could protect her better than I could. I only played the part of the cold, heartless father for you to try and get passed all that to see if your love for Hinata was strong and true." said Hiashi.

"But what about the MEM Technique! That seriously could have killed me!" said Naruto aloud.

"Yes, it could have. But only if I let it. The MEM technique allows me to monitor the person I cast it upon. If you were truly going to kill yourself, I would have stopped the jutsu on my own. And…" said Hiashi looking towards Hinata, then back at Naruto. "…the only way to really stop the jutsu on your own, was to think about the person you loved most in the world. In your case Naruto, that would have been Hinata." said Hiashi almost finishing up. Hinata linked her hand with Naruto's as they both blushed from the contact between them.

"So then… what do you think, Lord Hyuga?" asked Kakashi to Hiashi. After giving it some thought, Hiashi nodded and came to a decision as he turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, you have become a very beautiful and splendid young woman as well as a powerful kunoichi." said Hiashi putting a hand up to his daughter's cheek. "You have always been very important to me, and I wanted to make sure that you were treated right." Hiashi looked to Naruto and stuck a hand out to him. When they shook, it was a firm and confident shake. "And Naruto, you are an incredible ninja, and an even more spectacular young man. I personally can't imagine Hinata being with anybody else but you. You have my permission as well as my blessing, to marry Hinata as you wish." said Hiashi with a genuine smile. Naruto's face turned bright red again as Hinata blushed heavily and looked away.

"Wait, hold on! I never agreed to marriage! I just wanted to be with Hinata!" yelled Naruto. Hinata turned to him seeming a bit sad.

"So… you're saying you don't want to marry me?" asked Hinata timidly. Naruto turned to her quickly and put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course I do! I wanna spend the rest of my life with you!" said Naruto. There was a long pause before Naruto realized what he had just said. Then, there was a burst of laughter as Sakura, Ino, and Tenten responded in their own way.

"That settles it! We're gonna have a wedding!" yelled Kiba.

"AWWWWWWWWW! That's a marriage proposal if I ever knew one!" yelled Sakura Tenten and Ino all at the same time.

"Sh-Shut up! I picked my words wrong! Stop it!" said Naruto sounding completely embarrassed. Hinata laughed and then held on to Naruto's arm tightly.

"It's alright! We have plenty of time to think about it!" said Hinata snuggling with Naruto's arm. Naruto looked down at her and smiled big as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Hinata… I love you." said Naruto. Hinata blushed and forced a big kiss onto Naruto's lips.

"I love you too!" said Hinata. Everyone couldn't stop making fun of the situation while at the same time celebrating it. Now all that was left for Hinata and Naruto to do was to fall even deeper in love, and to spend the rest of their lives together. Forever.

AN: Alright, that's a wrap! Well, that's what I would like to say... but, this isn't a movie. All right guys, the time has come to make a decision. This story series has turnedout pretty damn well, if I may say so myself. However, I have an idea for a sequal or two to this story, and I need your guys's opinions. Do you think I should just let this story die where it is, or continue the story? I'll let you guys decide! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story all together in your reviews, if you so choose, and I'll see you guys next time! XD


End file.
